To Love You
by Rake su
Summary: "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura perlahan dan dikecupnya singkat bibir Sasuke. "Terima kasih juga Sakura, i love you forever" ucap Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura. "I love you too Sasuke".


**To Love You**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : lemon, ooc, typo

Namaku Haruno Sakura, tepatnya akan berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura hari ini, sebab hari ini adalah ahri pernikahanku dan Sasuke. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki yang dilahirkan 22 tahun yang lalu. Aku dianugrahi rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang, bunga sakura, seperti namaku. Aneh memang bagi orang yang tidak biasa melihat rambutku, tapi bagiku ini adalah suatu anugerah yang aku syukuri. Profesiku saat ini adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di Universitas Tokyo dan jika tidak ada halangan dalam waktu enam bulan ke depan aku akan mendapatkan gelar dokterku.

Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pribadi yang sangat dingin, misterius dan arogan. Aku tak penah berani menatapnya secara langsung, sebab tatapan mata yang ia punya mampu membuat nyali yang kau punya menciut seketika, sungguh tatapan yang mematikan. Setidaknya itulah kesan yang kutangkap saat pertama kali kami bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun, setelah mengenalnya lebih dalam aku jadi tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat dan perhatian. Hanya saja tak mudah baginya untuk sekedar menunjukkan sedikit perhatian yang ia punya terhadap orang-orang yang ia sayangi karena harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi.

Perjodohan berhasil mengikatku dan Sasuke dalam sebuah janji sakral untuk sehidup semati hingga tua, dan janji itu yang dinamakan pernikahan. Ya, aku terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan tanpa ada dasar cinta antara aku dan Sasuke. Hanya atas dasar menjalin persahaban orangtualah aku dan Sasuke menikah. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan untuk itulah mereka sepakat menikahkan ku dan juga Sasuke ketika usia kami dianggap layak untuk menikah.

Tak ada penolakan dari Sakura ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia tidak menolak sama sekali, bahkan Sakura tahu bahwa tak ada alasan sedikit pun untuk Sasuke menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua Sakura dan orangtua Sasuke.

Kau hanya tak tahu kalau Sasuke mencintaimu Sakura.

Alasan Sakura menerima pernikahan ini karena Sakura tak pernah kuasa menolak permintaan ayah dan ibunya. Bagi Sakura kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaannya dan lagi tak ada salah dengan perjodohan ini. Baik Sakura dan juga Sasuke sedang tidak menjalin kasih dengan orang lain.

_Flasback on_

"Sakura, apa kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya ayah padaku sambil meletakkan koran yang sedang ia baca. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya ayah bertanya seserius ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke presdir Uchiha corp?" tanya Sakura kembali pada ayahnya.

"Ya, apa kau tahu dia?" aku semakin mengernyitkan keningku, heran.

"Ya, aku tahu Sasuke tapi tak banyak dan aku sudah berkenalan dengannya"

"Sasuke calon suamimu Saku, dan malam ini kita akan kerumahnya untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian". Aku semakin bingung mendengar pernyataan ayah.

"Kau tidak menolak kan Saku?" tanya ibu dan ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ayah yakin kau tidak akan menolak, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap saku, karena malam ini kita akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk membicarakan hari pernikahan kalian".

"Iya ayah" ucapku.

Tak ada penolakan sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Entah Sakura yang terlalu taat terhadap orangtuanya, entah terlalu kaget. "Etahlah biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti ini selagi itu bisa membuat orangtuaku bahagia" batin sakura. Dua hal yang Sakura yakini baik dalam hidupnya. Pertama, apapun yang membuat orangtuamu bahagia pasti akan berdampak baik untukmu. Kedua, Sakura yakin, akan bahagia jika ia mengusahakan yang terbaik dan Sakura akan mengusahkan yang terbaik sebisanya untuk pernikahan ini. Walaupun Sakura sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa menjalani pernikahan ini atau tidak.

_Flashback off._

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada sekarang, mengenakan gaun sutra berwarna putih yang sederhana, senada dengan ruangan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga yang juga berwarna putih. Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya sambil memegang sebuket lily putih kesukaannya, menuju altar suci, tempat dimana Sakura akan mengucapkan janji sakral itu, ya sebuah janji pernikahan. Sementara Sasuke telah menunggunya di altar. Ia mengenakan tuxedo yang sewarna dengan gaun yang sakura kenakan. Sangat tampan dan seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya itu. Sakura melihat ketulusan di dalamnya.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat cepat dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Kini tiba saatnya untuk mengucap janji pernikahan.

"Saya Uchiha sasuke, bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri dan berjanji akan menjadi suami bertanggung jawab terhadap istri dan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak saya kelak, setia dalam suka dan duka, dalam untuk dan malang, dalam sehat dan Sakit". Sasuke terlihat serius saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan, tak ada beban yang tergambar di wajahnya, bahkan ia dapat dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat sakral itu.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami dan berjanji akan menjadi istri yang bertanggung jawab menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak saya kelak, setia dalam suka dan duka, dalam untuk dan malang, dalam sehat dan Sakit". Sakura menghela nafas lega. Lepas sudah rasanya beban yang kurasa. Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih dan menghapal sampai tengah malam untuk janji pernikahan yang akan ia ucapkan.

Sasuke membuka kain penutup wajah Sakura. "Boleh aku menciummu Sakura?" Sasuke meminta izin seolah Sakura dapat menolak. Tidak mungkin Sakura menolakkan? Memang yang terjadi harusnya seperti ini. Sakura hanya mengangguk malu dan wajahnya memerah seperti warna buah cherry kesukaanya. Berikutnya dapat Sakura rasakan bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama dalam hidup Sakura dan yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya mulai sekarang. Sasuke mencium Sakura lembut, bahkan sangat lembut, tanpa ada nafsu, dan Sakura sempat terbuai oleh ciuman lembut Sasuke dan tanpa disadarinya bahwa ada rasa baru yang mengisi relung hatinya. Lalu, terdengar tepuk tangan riuh seluruh undangan yang menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke yang secara otomatis mengehentikan ciuman Sasuke.

Suasana pesta begitu meriah. Semua sanak keluarga dan sahabat turut hadir.

"Sakura,,, selamat menempuh hidup baru, aku turut bahagia melihat mu bahagia, apalagi kau menikahi si Uchiha tampan itu" Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Apa aku kurang tampan hime?" Naruto yang ada di belakang Hinata mencela. "Selamat ya Sakura, jaga baik-baik pernikahanmu dan Sasuke, aku tak ingin mendengar kalian terlibat masalah dan kau Sasuke jangan pernah buat Sakura menangis" sambung Naruto. Tumben sekali sahabat pirang ini berkata bijak.

"hn"

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan" Ino datang bersama Sai, tunangannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, boleh aku bawa Sakura sebentar?" Hinata mencela pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini urusan perempuan Sasuke, kau tak perlu tahu, terkadang mereka butuh waktu tertentu utnuk berbicara sesama wanita" ucap Sai.

"Tumben sekali kau bijak Sai" ledek Naruto pada Sai.

"Kau sendiri? Bisa-bisanya menesehati Sasuke seputar pernikahan, emamngnya siapa kau? Melamar Hinata saja tak berani" kemudian keduanya tertawa, hanya Sasuke yang memberikan senyuman tipis dan tanpa mereka sadari Hinata, Ino dan Sakura sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka.

"Apa kau siap untuk malam pertamamu Sakura" Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"I,,, iya, apa kau siap untuk itu Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan gagap.

Sakura memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya dan membuangnya secara perlahan. "Siap tidak siap kami pasti akan melakukannya, sudah menjadi kewajibanku memberikan itu untuk Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tapi apa kau bisa Saku? Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, lebih tepatnya kau belum mencintainya, kau mungkin bisa meminta pada Sasuke untuk tidak melakukannya malam ini" Ino menimpali.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditunda Ino, cepat atau lambat itu pasti terjadi. Aku juga akan belajar mencintainya Ino, sekarang Sasuke adalah suamiku, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke, dan kau tahu sebenarnya aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau aku mulai mencintainya".

"Baiklah itu semua terserah padamu jidat, kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Segeralah menyusulku Hinata, Ino. Aku rasa kalian juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah".

Lalu ketiganya tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Pesta pernikahan akhirnya selesai. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menuju apartemen tempat kami akan tinggal. Apertemen lama Sasuke menjadi tempat tinggal sementara mereka.

Sakura melangkah memasuki apartemen Sasuke, semuanya terlihat sanagat rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tidak ada satupun buku ataupun majalah yang tercecer di lantai.

"Apa kau mebersihkannya sendiri Sasuke?" tanyan Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hn"

Dapat Sakura rasakan ada tangan besar Sasuke tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Hawa panas tubuh Sasuke menjalar ke tubuh Sakura, memberikan sensasi aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Sakura rasakan dan aroma tubuh Sasuke mampu memberikan rasa tenang bagi Sakura.

"Aku ingin mandi dahulu Sasu" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sakura melangkah menuju kamar mandi utnuk membersihkan dirinya, membersihkan semua make up.

"Kau boleh keluar Saku jika sudah selesai mandi" ucap Sasuke dari balik pintu. Bagaimana tidak sudah 30 menit berlalu tapi Sakura tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau boleh istirahat Saku, aku tahu kau lelah" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan membelai pipi Sakura lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa Sasuke, percayalah"

"Sungguh aku tak akan memaksa" lalu Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dug, hati Sakura mencelos, apakah Sasuke menolaknya? Ada rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan dalam relung hatinya paling dalam, "perasaan apa ini?" ucap sakura pada dirinya.

Kau tahu Sakura sebenarnya itu adalah rasa sakit karena ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai, hanya saja kau belum menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kau sumah mulai mencintainya bahkan sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu.

Segera Sakura hapus jejak air mata yang masih menpel di pipinya ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur berukurang king size tersebut.

"Kau tak apa Sakura, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Kau ingat, janji setia dalam suka dan duka? Aku suamimu sekarang jadi kau harus berbagi dukamu padaku"

"Apa kau menolakku Sasu? Kenapa kau tak mau menyentuhku malam ini?" tanya Sakura dalam tangisnya yang kembali keluar.

Pertanyaan bodoh Sakura, mana mungkin Sasuke menolakmu, sudah sejak lama ia menginginkanmu dan itu tak kau sadari.

"Aku tahu kau lelah Sakura setelah seharian upacara dan pesta pernikahan kita, kau tak harus memaksakan diri, dan lagi aku tahu kau juga belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau sudah siap"

Sakura semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. Merasa tak berguna dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi serba salah.

"hmpp" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman kasarnya dan itu membuat Sakura meringis. Perlahan ciuman Sasuke terhadap Sakura menjadi lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin kita melakukannya kalau kau sudah siap Sakura" ucap Sasuke dalam ciumannya.

"Aku siap Sasuke, sudah kewajibanku"

"Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta".

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tangannya mulai bermain-main di dada Sakura, membuat Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat suasana keduanya semakin panas. Perlahan Sasuke membuka handuk yang Sakura kenakan dan melolosknnya dari tubuh Sakura sehingga yang tersisi hanya Sakura yang mengenakan dalaman. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya hanya sekadar untuk menghirup pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya dan kembali mencium Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari keduanya kini tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kau cantik Saku dan aku beruntung bisa memilikimu" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke terus membuat tanda di setiap inchi tubuh Sakura. Di hisapnya dada sakura secara bergantian.

"Kau sudah basah di bawah sin Saku" Sasuke mengerjai Sakura, ia sentuh bagian sensitif Sakura secara lembut kemudian ia hentikan secara tiba-tiba.

"Berhentila menggodaku Sasuke, atau kau akan menyesal tidak mendapatkan jatah malam pertamamu" ucap Sakura serius dan itu membuat Sasuke sempat menghentikan aksinya.

"Tahanlah Sakura, ini akan Sakit" Sasuke berusaha memasukkan ujung penisnya pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sakit Sasu" sakura meringis merasakan panas dan perih di bagian kewanitaannya.

"Tahanlah sedikit, kau boleh menjambakku jika itu bisa menghilangkan sakit yang kau rasakan" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura, Sasuke tahu ini adalah pengalama pertama untuk Sakura. Dalam sekali hentakan Sasuke mendorong penisnya masuk dan berhasil merobek selaput dara Sakura.

"Sakit" Sakura merintih merasakan sakit di selangkanganny. Sakura menangis menahan sakitnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku menyakitimu" lalu Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura untuk membantu meredakan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan walaupun tak seberapa. Sasuke diam tak bergerak menunggu rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan hilang.

"Kau sudah dapat memulainya Sasu" ucap Sakura.

Dan malam panjangpun telah dimulai

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan begitu ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya masih terasa dan itu membuatnya malas bergerak.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang ketika Sasuke tidur, terlihat sangat berbeda ketika Sasuke sudah bangun. Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke dengan pelan agar Sasuke tak terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah jam berapa kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan berhenti, Sakura tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura perlahan dan dikecupnya singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih juga Sakura, i love you forever" ucap Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura.

"I love you too Sasuke"

END

_**Mind to Review?**_

AN: Hola minna-san, hajimemashite watashi wa Rake Su desu dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Ini adalah fict pertama saya dan masih abal sekali. Mohon pencerahan dari author lain yang sudah berpengalaman. Ja matta ne,,,


End file.
